digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Megadramon
Megadramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mega Dramon". It boasts the strongest and wickedest power among Dragon-type Cyborg Digimon of the Ultimate level. As a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything. It can surely be said that its very existence is a computer virus. It can easily penetrate computer networks protected by strong security, and can very easily destroy and then completely reformat the host computer.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/megadramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Megadramon] Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon worked for Machinedramon as air troops, and bombed Machinedramon's city in order to destroy the DigiDestined. It was unknown what became of them when Machinedramon was destroyed by WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Megadramon was among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers When Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta appeared in a mechanical, cloudy level of the Digiworld, they discovered and fixed a jammed clock, against Clockmon and Hagurumon's protestations. This act freed the imprisoned Megadramon, who tried to absorb Renamon's data so that it could travel to the Real World. Though Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon, she was overwhelmed, and it took the surprise appearance of the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon to re-imprison Megadramon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Another Megadramon was with Neo when he invaded Lord HolyAngemon's castle, but it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Digimon World Megadramon is obtainable by digivolving Devimon, Tyrannomon, Airdramon, and Seadramon. To obtain via digivolution you need 3000 HP, 5000 MP, Off 500, Def 300, Speed 400, Brains 400, 55kg and 10 or less care mistakes. (Bonus Condition: 30+ battles) A wild Megadramon appears as the second boss in Mt. Infinity. Megadramon is not a required boss fight; the player has the option of fighting it. Megadramon is the only enemy with the powerful mechanical technique DG Dimension, except Giromon. Once defeated, he joins the city's arena. He randomly appears outside of the arena building, bragging about his strength. He sometimes fights in the grade A/S tournaments. Digimon Digital Card Battle Megadramon lives in Steep Road with his brother, Gigadramon, and fights in the Battle Arena as the second-to-last opponent. He belongs to the Dark Ultimate Card group. His support effect allows to halved both Digimon's HP. Digimon World 2 Megadramon can be obtained by trading a Numemon in the Digimon Center in Digital City. Megadramon can digivolve from Cyclonemon or Deltamon. Digimon World 3 Megadramon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. He also belong in Red S-Energy cards with 26 AP/20 HP. Digimon World 4 Megadramon is only seen in Machine Pit and its dungeons. Digimon World DS Megadramon digivolves from Stingmon, and can digivolve to Machinedramon at level 42. Megadramon also appears at the Junk Factory Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon at LV 34 with 3600 machine exp and can digivolve to Darkdramon. He can be found on Acess Glacier. Digimon World Championship Megadramon digivolves from Devidramon or growlmon , and can digivolve to Gallantmon with 60 virus AP 22 battles 50% wins and 2 egg re-verts Attacks * Dark Side Attack (Genocide Attack): Fires countless organic missiles from both of its arms. * Ultimate Slicer: Performs an attack that is able to cut apart any material. Variations / Subspecies * Gigadramon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Dark Dragon Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Digimon species